


Do It For Me~

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [24]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Hyungkyun, M/M, Top Lim Changkyun | I.M, bratty sub, chaekkung, changwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Hyungwon can be a bratty, spoiled, needy sub, but Changkyun loves him anyway~[Hyungkyun/bratty sub Hyungwon]





	Do It For Me~

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MBBReqSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MBBReqSpot) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> [M] “Hyungkyun, bratty sub!hyungwon and dom!changkyun”

“Try harder, maknae~” Hyungwon complained, staring down at Changkyun with half-lidded, bored eyes, watching unamusedly as Changkyun struggled to pleasure him. Flickering his eyes up, Changkyun frowned, frustrated that nothing he had tried that evening was up to Hyungwon’s impossibly fluctuating standards. He’d tried kissing his neck, but that was no good, so Changkyun moved down to his chest, but apparently he was being too rough, so he started using his mouth. It seemed like nothing Changkyun did could satisfy his boyfriend anymore.

“I _am_ trying,” Changkyun responded, getting tired of his bratty boyfriend. Raising his eyebrows, Hyungwon clearly begged to differ, staring down at Changkyun from his perch on the bed.

“I said try _harder_ ,” Hyungwon repeated, voice sounding cold and annoyed. “You should know what makes me feel good by now,” he continued, absently playing with a strand of soft, brown hair, eyes shifting to stare at something more interesting, or in this case, the ceiling. Trying to hold back from audibly groaning in annoyance, Changkyun decided to kick it up a notch, sucking on Hyungwon’s nipple with a sense of urgency as he tried to prove himself.

 “Ow- ow—OW! Changkyunnie, stop--” Hyungwon cried out, clearly exaggerating his pain to exacerbate his frustration with Changkyun. Pulling back with a low grumble of annoyance, Changkyun stared up at his boyfriend, starting to have his doubts that _anything_ could please him anymore. 

“What do you want me to do for you?” Changkyun asked, giving up on this infinite guessing game that Hyungwon was putting him through. Sighing, Hyungwon flickered his eyes back to Changkyun, giving him a stare as if he knew nothing. 

“What I _want_ is for you to make me feel good,” Hyungwon said, an airy, almost haughty tone to his voice. Changkyun nodded, raising his eyebrows, prompting him to actually answer his question but without any sass this time. “Try sucking my dick, you’re usually pretty good at that,” Hyungwon offered, spreading his thighs and impatiently awaiting Changkyun’s services.

Happy to at least have gotten some clue as to what Hyungwon actually wanted, Changkyun began undoing his boyfriend’s pants, a little frustrated to see that, despite his bitching, Hyungwon was actually already half-hard. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Changkyun ran his tongue along the head, placing wet, delicate licks along the sensitive tip. Hyungwon slipped out a trembling, breathy moan, lounging back onto the pillows of the bed and spreading his arms, finally starting to become content with Changkyun’s efforts. The boy could suck dick, if nothing else.

At the positive reaction from Hyungwon, Changkyun started picking up the pace, putting his all into sucking his boyfriend’s cock, his skillful tongue wrapping around the girth of it. Sucking around half of the length into his mouth, Changkyun swallowed around it, sparking a whimpering moan from Hyungwon.

“Good,” Hyungwon choppily said, the praise barely even uttered from his mouth- as if it almost pained him to say it. Changkyun stared up at Hyungwon, scrunching his eyebrows together as he continued to suck his dick, fully planning on giving the man an exacerbated look- except Hyungwon wasn’t even looking at him. Refocusing, Changkyun took the rest of Hyungwon’s length into his mouth, choking slightly at the intrusive feeling. He then bobbed his head, starting a nice, steady rhythm on Hyungwon’s cock, occasionally glancing up to see if Hyungwon was even paying him any attention.

Slipping out long, drawn-out moans, Hyungwon gripped the sheets, his thighs instinctively spreading. Even if he had trouble admitting it sometimes, Changkyun could seriously make him lose his mind in pleasure. Hyungwon squeezed his eyes shut, not even attempting to hold back the multitude of moans and gasps pouring from his lips as Changkyun slurped up his cock. The feeling was overwhelming and incredible, and Hyungwon felt his thighs tremble from the sheer intensity of Changkyun’s talented tongue. He didn’t want to cum like this though, no- he wanted something better.

“Stop,” Hyungwon said, voice short as he sat up, staring down at Changkyun with an unamused stare that contradicted his panting breaths and flushed cheeks. Removing his mouth quickly, Changkyun looked up, a little surprised to see Hyungwon so done with him, especially considering how much he appeared to be enjoying himself. Changkyun blinked up at Hyungwon, waiting expectantly for his next words.

“I want you to fuck me,” Hyungwon said, laying back down and spreading his ass cheeks, blinking cutely over at Changkyun- obviously trying to tempt him. Not trusting this demureness, Changkyun squinted his eyes, getting up onto the bed and reaching his hand down, pressing a fingertip against Hyungwon’s entrance.

“Do you want to ride me?” Changkyun asked, and then frowned, quickly realizing that Hyungwon hadn’t actually prepared himself earlier, even though Changkyun had asked him to. He gave Hyungwon a slightly frustrated look, not quite sure what he was going to do with the boy.

“Do I look like I want to do all that work?” Hyungwon rhetorically asked, clearly content in his comfy spot laying amongst the pillows. “No, that’s for you to do~” Hyungwon said, a cheeky grin crossing his features. Changkyun hated the fact that he actually found that expression adorable, and he began searching around the pillows, quickly locating the bottle of lube. Squirting some out, Changkyun began rubbing it between his fingers- knowing that if he didn’t warm it up, Hyungwon would have something else to bitch about. 

When it became sufficiently warmed, Changkyun rubbed it against Hyungwon’s entrance, dipping his finger inside slowly and wiggling it around. At the tiny sound of pain from Hyungwon, Changkyun’s eyes darted up to look at the boy, making sure that he wasn’t going too fast. At the lack of any other response, Changkyun began inserting his finger deeper, groaning in satisfaction at how easy Hyungwon was to penetrate. They’d been doing this a lot lately, and Changkyun was glad that he didn’t have to work as hard to prepare the boy anymore. This didn’t stop him from adding another finger, scissoring it and trying to stretch Hyungwon as best as he could before he got the real thing. This, however, was apparently too much for Hyungwon, and Changkyun’s eyes flicker up to Hyungwon’s face as he hears an annoyed whine.

“It’s enough, stop fingering me already~ Just give me your cock~” Hyungwon complained, wiggling his ass as if he were trying to dislodge Changkyun’s fingers from inside him. Shaking his head, Changkyun continued fingering him.

“No, Hyungwonnie-hyung, I need to put in another finger first,” Changkyun said, trying to ignore the long, drawn out whine that Hyungwon cried out as a result of him saying this.

“No, you don’t!” Hyungwon protested, now physically reaching down to grab onto Changkyun’s wrist, actively removing his fingers. “Fuck me,” Hyungwon repeated. “ _Now_.” Deciding to just give Hyungwon what he wanted, Changkyun slipped on a condom, lining his cock up with Changkyun’s entrance and pressing inside slowly. Reveling in the way Hyungwon’s body trembled at the new sensation, Changkyun exhaled slowly and deeply, eyes devouring the sight of his boyfriend taking his cock.

After letting Hyungwon adjust to the feeling for a few more seconds, Changkyun then began outright fucking the boy, thrusting his cock in and out of the wet, tight heat. Slipping out a deep, dark groan, Changkyun stared into Hyungwon’s face, gripping on the boy’s raised leg to get even deeper inside him. Moaning brokenly at the intensity of Changkyun’s thrusts, Hyungwon stared blearily over at his boyfriend, impressed with how _good_ he was fucking him. Getting pounded into the pile of pillows, Hyungwon gripped onto the sheets, trying not to slide out of place as Changkyun mercilessly fucked him.

“Is it good?” Changkyun asked, his voice desperate for acknowledgement. Hyungwon whimpered, turning his head to the side and feeling his cheeks warm. 

“Yes,” he quietly responded, embarrassed now that Changkyun was actually giving him exactly what he wanted. Laughing breathily, Changkyun quickened his pace, slamming against the one spot that always drove Hyungwon wild.

“You finally admitted to it~” Changkyun bragged, not saying much else as his mouth was preoccupied with a hoarse grunt, hips grinding against Hyungwon’s. Pointedly ignoring the comment, Hyungwon gripped the sheets tighter, raising up his legs so Changkyun could go even deeper, knowing that he was going to cum soon. At a particularly incredible thrust, Hyungwon’s eyes widened, and he whimpered, toes curling.

“I’m gonna cum-” Hyungwon hissed out, desperately arching his back and pressing his ass closer to Changkyun. Filled with a sudden sense of urgency, Changkyun began pounding Hyungwon harder, making an effort to hit his sweet spot with every single thrust. Eyes rolling back, Hyungwon’s body trembled, feeling ridiculously close, but just not quite there- “Jerk me off, now!” Hyungwon spat out, eyes staring up at Changkyun needily. Obeying his demand, Changkyun tried to simultaneously fuck him and jerk him off, quickly pushing Hyungwon to his orgasm. Cumming with a high, desperate moan, Hyungwon squirted his cum across his body and Changkyun’s hand, noticing hazily that some even splattered onto the sheets and wall. Not really caring, Hyungwon rode out his orgasm, breath coming out in hot, short spurts. Above him, Changkyun let go of Hyungwon’s cock, instead focusing on attaining his own orgasm. Luckily, he was already rather close, and came, filling up the condom while still fully inside Hyungwon. 

After a few minutes, both boys came down from their orgasm high, and Changkyun pulled out of Hyungwon, peeling off the gross, cum-filled condom, and then standing up to dispose of it. From his perch on the bed, Hyungwon lazily watched his boyfriend move around, still reeling from the hard fuck he’d just gotten. As if finally noticing all the cum he was covered in, Hyungwon grimaced, realizing that it was already starting to cool into a wet, gross mess.

“Changkyunnie… come clean this,” Hyungwon said, blinking over at Changkyun with innocent eyes, feeling too lazy to actually get up to grab tissues himself. Grabbing the tissues and walking back over to his boyfriend, Changkyun started gently wiping away the goopy cum, getting as much off as he could with the tissues he’d grabbed. Feeling his heart warm at how much Changkyun dealt with his admittedly occasional brattiness, Hyungwon reached his hand out, stroking the side of Changkyun’s face adoringly.

“I love you~” Hyungwon said, smiling sweetly. Cheeks warming at the cute response, Changkyun smiled back, wiping away the last dregs of cum.

“I love you too” <3

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3


End file.
